


Oh snap

by innocuous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Frottage, I'm So Going To Hell For This, M/M, PWP, mild blood play, what happened after Hannibal broke Mason's neck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocuous/pseuds/innocuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason's unconscious and bloody, Hannibal and Will spent some time together on top of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not finished yet, but will be in the next days. I just really wanted it up before the finale airs.

'He's your patient, doctor. You do what's best for him.'

Will heard the soft sounds of Mason chewing on his own stripes of skin, like a perverted version of beef jerky in the background. His gaze entirely focused on Hannibal, who in turn smirked. More than any other time, he noticed, recognizable as silent glee and enjoyment. A man in his own métier, a top of the foodchain grin. He could almost feel the short pointy teeth behind these lips.

Hannibal practically screamed business as he strode towards Mason, who sat giggling in his drug-induced haze, getting blood all over Will's chair. He felt distaste and annoyance at the prospect of having to clean up this mess. But Mason deserved a messy and undignified end he mused. A short snap brought him back and he almost smiled. Sharply dressed arms had broken Mason's neck with surgical precision and elegance, if you glanced over you might have mistaken the quick movement for a caress.

Will felt the heat within himself flare up, an odd blend of arousal and agitation, most of all though dissappointment. He had been given the choice of killing Mason and he had refused. Hannibal who must have noticed something off in his facial expression, swiftly walked over.

'Are you alright Will? I do not suppose I have to worry about my integrity.'

The second phase was no question and the underlying threat as visible as Mason's bare flesh before him.

'No, no you don't have to worry. I only realized I missed an opportunity.'

Will continued to stare at the lifeless body in front of him while approaching it until he could reach out and touch Mason's cheek. The muscles felt soft but stringy underneath his fingertips, warm blood still oozing from countless veins and capillaries. He could sense Hannibal's gaze on him as he brought his fingers to his lips. The man behind him could only assume what he was doing, but that seemed to be enough.

Suddenly but nearly gently Hannibal's whole body aligned with his back. A hand glided along his arm, slowly taking his hand from his mouth and guiding it backwards. Will slightly turned his head, he knew what would come but still found himself enraptured by the sight. Even and narrow lips parted to take the crimson fingertips in, eyes closed as if tasting a fine wine. A tongue slid across the nerves and he exhaled sharpely. He turned completely and pulled the man closer with his free hand, replacing his fingers with his mouth, gripping hard at Hannibal's shoulders. Everything was copper and with contentment he realized the teeth were as sharp and fitting for a predator as they looked.

Before they could really grasp what was happening, Will had spun them around and pushed Hannibal onto Mason's body, neither of them worrying about the by now thouroughly ruined suit.

'You just snapped his neck with these hands.'

'You tasted him.'

Smirking he climbed on top of Hannibal, awkwardly straddling him and somehow even Mason who lay still beneath them, head lolled back.


	2. Chapter 2

They knew the position was too difficult to maintain for long and Will was the first to really take advantage.   
He proceeded to open vest as well as button-down, freeing Hannibal from his cotton confinement and bringing to light that curly, blond hair he fantasized about so often.  
Will leaned down to plant small kisses across the chest presented to him, Hannibal though, not nearly as patient as he had assumed, bucked his hips and pulled him closer.  
'We've got... much... more... time to repeat this,' with every pause Will bit softly down Hannibal's body finishing only when obnoxiously-in-the-way trousers prevented him from venturing farther immediately. By that he had almost completely glided of Hannibal's lap again, but a forceful hand caught his shoulder and guided him upwards.  
'Yes my precious William,' came a breathless response to his earlier statement 'but dear Mason here would not be present and I also would not be able to do this -'  
A bloodied hand slid across Will's neck, leaving a bright red trail that was followed by slightly rough lips, that left only smears behind. He had not even seen Hannibal reaching for Mason's facial offerings and he knew, he should be disgusted, repulsed even, still he angled himself further into the other man's body, seeking touch and warmth.  
There was no repulsion or nausea, only that tingling all over his body and the hot, almost searing sensation in his groin.   
In that moment he knew he had been pulled in. Into his own mind or Hannibal's, frankly, he did not care. The difference was obsolete and only warm liquid counted anymore.   
Fumbling fingers found their way to their crotches and started unraveling the mysteries beneath the fabric.   
Hannibal's length was the first to spring free and he couldn't help but let out a small groan. Will soon followed suit and slinged his arms around the Ripper's neck. Hannibal in turn gripped their erections with his bright crimson hand and pulled - slipped - held - squeezed, somehow they settled into a rhythm and their breaths grew ragged.  
'You are,' an undeliberate pause 'incredible.'  
Neither knew who said it, their breath's too short for actual communication.  
Will's lower body contracted, pulled tight and released as white stripes flew across Hannibal's abdomen.   
The little movements, the fractions of what felt like miniature seizures sent Hannibal over the edge. 'Goddamn, I...' Will's absent mind still realized he'd just heard Hannibal swear for the first time and he promised himself he would hear that sweet sound again, but just now he felt mostly exhausted and almost nicked off.  
'Will, he's breathing.'  
Well, sleep'd have to wait apparently.


End file.
